


making up - belphegor (obey me)

by httptamaki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphegor Smut, Belphie Smut, Biting, Cock Warming, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marking, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Soft Belphie, Soft sex, Unprotected Sex, crying of pleasure, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httptamaki/pseuds/httptamaki
Summary: Belphie forgets about your date and decides to make it up to you in a certain way.This clearly is a smut, please click away if that makes you uncomfortable.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 42





	making up - belphegor (obey me)

You knocked on the door in front of you with a sigh, being wrapped in a blanket, hoping for a response. It was the twins their room, Belphegor was supposed to come to your room 30 minutes ago but he didn’t show up yet or text you anything. So you just thought that he probably fell asleep again and wanted to check up on him to make sure.

“Hey y/n….. What are you doing here?” Belphegor asked as he opened the door, looking at you confused. “Hey baby.” You said with a weak smile. “You said you’ll be at my room 30 minutes ago and I got worried when you didn’t show up.” You answered him, not being mad at him about it or anything, the both of you forget things sometimes.

Belphegor looks at you as his eyes widen, realization hitting him. “Oh- That was tonight? I thought it was tomorrow- I’m so sorry babe-“ He said, feeling really bad for mistaking the days. “I just got caught up with Beel and forgot our plans, I’m so sorry.” He said, giving you an apologetic look. “It’s okay Belphie, I promise.” You answered him. “The both of us tend to forget things, I’m not mad. So if you’re not busy and tired, come over to my place okay?” You said with a smile, pecking his lips gently.

“Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be knocking at your door okay?” He said, pecking your lips back. “You don’t have too, it’s fine you can go have fun with Beel.” You answered, even though you were really excited for your plans.

You had everything ready for the “date” in your room and couldn’t wait for the day, so saying it didn’t upset you a bit was a lie. The both of you had been busy lately and finally had free time this week, so you planned a small date at your room, hoping to enjoy your time with him.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes okay?” He said and you nodded. “Okay Belphie-“ You answered softly, smiling at him. “See you then.” You said happily and walking back to your room, waiting for the 10 minutes to pass.

After the 10 minutes passed, you heard a knock at the door and got up. “Babe, is it okay if I come in?” You heard your boyfriends voice say and you smiled. “The door is open, come in.” You answered happily.

Belphegor walked in with his pillow and blanket, closing the door behind him and looking around, smiling bigly while he walked closer to you. “It looks amazing, I love it.” He said with a smile as you made grabby hands towards him. “I’m glad you do.” You said as he hugged you, placing a kiss on your forehead gently. “Thank you for doing this for us babe.” He said while you rested your head on his chest.

Dating Belphegor was mostly cuddling and sleeping together but there were times you guys actually did things and went out but you couldn’t complain, you wouldn’t want it any other way. That’s why for today, you made a fort with blankets and lights in front of your fireplace, just so you guys could be lazy together today.

You guys got into the fort and you smiled bigly, getting comfortable with Belphegor’s arms around you, resting your back against his chest as he played with your hair gently. He smiled and kept doing it, being happy to have you in his life.

“So what do you have planned to do while we’re in here?” Belphegor asked gently. “Hmmm- maybe you could make it up to me for forgetting our date.” You answered teasingly. “Oh? In what way?” He asked, looking down at you. “I guess we’ll see.” You laughed as you looked up at him.

He laughed as well, turning on some random movie you both haven’t seen yet and holding you closer to him. He watched the screen while his hand moved up and down your leg, not thinking too much about it.

“You’re warm Belphegor-“ You said as you melted into his touch. “Hmm you’re more warm.” He said, moving his hand up a bit, making goosebumps appear all over. “Am I?” You asked, trying to ignore the goosebumps. “Yes you are, I’m like a popsicle compared to you.” He said, his hand being on your thigh now. 

“Are you getting cold?” Belphegor asked, noticing the goosebumps, being clueless about everything. “No I’m not, why?” You answered, trying to act clueless. He frowned, putting his hand on your waist. “Are you sure you’re not cold?” He asks, making you turn red. “I’m fine babe, don’t worry.” You answered, hoping he didn’t notice it. 

“Now you’re red.” He said as he moved closer to your face, looking into your eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked gently. “Babe it’s nothing-“ You said and pecked his lips. “Mmmm if you say so.” He mumbled, pecking your lips back and looking at you, finding it kinda suspicious but just letting it go, for now.

Belphegor holds you protectively and focuses on the movie again, giving you kisses here and there and enjoying his time with you, still feeling bad for earlier.

“I’m still sorry about forgetting princess.” He says mid way the movie, holding you closely to him. “It’s okay baby.” You answered, loving the feeling of being held so close. “I’ll try to be better next time okay?” He whispered into your ear, kissing your forehead softly. “Belphie, it’s fineeeee-“ You said, smiling at him. “Next time I forget you can just get mad at me you know?” He said, grabbing your hand gently. “It wasn’t that big of a deal anyways.” You answered, intertwining your fingers.

You might have told him that it was okay, but Belphegor couldn’t help feeling bad. You prepared all this and he forgot it after all, how was he supposed to not feel bad about that. He wanted to make it up to you, but he didn’t know how.

“I’m still sorry.” He mumbled, turning your face towards him. “Tell me what I can do to make it up baby-“ He said, really wanting to make it up somehow. “What if you show me how sorry you are?” You said, trailing your hands down his chest, making him smirk slightly. “What are you implying babe?” He asked. 

“Nothing too crazy-“ You said, trailing your hands down even more. “Nothing too crazy huh? That sounds good to me.” He said, looking into your eyes as you leaned in, pulling him in a kiss.

Belphegor smiled and deepened the kiss, resting his hand on your thigh and squeezing it lightly while you wrapped your arms around him, smiling against his lips.

He lifted you up so you were sitting on his lap now, not breaking the kiss as you started moving on his lap a bit, whimpering softly against your lips as he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the both of you.

You looked him into the eyes, moving on his lap a bit more, being needy for his touch. It had been a while since you guys got intimate with each other and you needed his touch more than anything right now.

“Baby please-“ You said as you looked into his eyes. “You want more huh?” He asked, moving his hands down to your ass, squeezing it slightly. “Please-.” You said, nodding quickly.

Belphegor smirks and starts kissing your neck, moving the kisses down. “Since you’re asking so nicely, I can’t say no-“ He mumbled against your skin, getting more aggressive with the kisses as you moved your head to the side, giving him more space to leave hickeys. You bite your lip as you close your eyes, tugging on his hair a bit.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” He said, leaving a trail as kisses as you looked down at him. “I really am.” You mumbled, biting your lip.

He took your shirt off and smirked seeing the set you wore, it was in his favorite color. Little did he know, you got this recently, to surprise him.

“I’m loving this set already.” He said, unclasping your bra slowly, running his thumb over your nipples slowly, making you whimper softly. “I got it just for you-“ You said with a smirk. “You did a really good job picking it out then-“ He mumbled against your skin, slowly starting to massage your breasts.

You close your eyes and let him explore your body, he knew it better than anyone after all. Belphegor started sucking on your collarbone, leaving hickeys as he rolled your nipples in his fingers.

“B-Babe.” You moaned out softly, making him look up at you. “Something wrong princess?” He asked, knowing damn well what he was doing. You shook your head no, answering him like that and making him laugh a bit. “If you say so.” He mumbled as he kissed your nipple softly.

He started licking it teasingly and slowly starts sucking on it afterwards, playing with the other one while he looked up at you. You looked away in embarrassment and whimpered softly, making him grab your face and mumble against your skin.

“Look at me while I please you princess.” He mumbled and you nodded, looking down at him as he smiled against your skin, moving down your body as he pushed you back slightly.

He starts undressing your lower half and smirks when he sees the matching panties, trailing his fingers down your sides. 

“Matching set huh? You were prepared for this princess.” He said. “All for you-“ You said as he pushed your legs open, placing kisses in your inner thigh, admiring your body.

You close your eyes and relaxed while goosebumps appear on your body again, gasping when he licks along your clothed pussy, leaving a kiss on your clit.

“How bad do you want me to taste you?” He asked, looking up at you with a smirk, knowing that he got you wrapped around his finger by the smallest touches. “I-It’s been so long, please~” You whimpered, pushing your legs together. 

“If you want it that bad you have to open your legs for me princess.” He whispered, wrapping his hands around your thighs, not pulling them apart yet, wanting you to do it. You cover your face as you open them slowly, already being wet from the small touches.

“Good girl~” He said as he moved your panties to the side with his teeth, slowly licking along your slit. You bite your lip and close your eyes again, your hand moving into his hair. 

He stops right at your clit, moving his tongue in circular motions as he added pressure, looking up at you only to see you with your face still covered and letting out small whimpers.

“Move your hands for me princess, I wanna see how good I’m making you feel.” He said. “B-But it’s embarrassing.” You answered, whimpering softly from the loss of touch as you moved your hands away, looking down at him. “Good girl~” He said, starting to move his tongue against you again.

You moaned out his name softly, closing your eyes and moaning louder when he suddenly pushes two fingers into your wet needy hole, pumping them in and out slowly.

You tug on his hair, moaning as his long fingers moved faster, curling them inside you, making him hit your spot just the way you liked it. That made you moan louder and move against his hand, wanting to feel more. He smirked and hummed against your skin, keeping up the pace, knowing you were enjoying yourself a lot.

“J-Just like that.” You whimpered, looking down at him. “Are you close princess?” He asked, staring into your eyes as he moved his fingers the way you loved it, knowing exactly what drove you crazy. “F-Fuck, yes.” You answered, closing your eyes and pushing your legs together a bit, kinda squishing his face between your thighs. “Cum for me princess.” He hummed against your skin, not minding being squished between your legs at all.

You arched your back, moaning loudly and tugging on his hair harshly, releasing while moaning out his name. Belphegor smirked and cleaned it all up, licking you clean from top to bottom.

“All this for me? You taste so good-“ He said with a smirk. “A-All for you.” You said, breathing heavily and looking down at him. He leans up closer to your face, riding out your high with his fingers. “Wanna taste princess?” He asks, you nodded in response, opening your mouth for him nicely, looking into his eyes.

He smirks and sticks his tongue out, letting it fall into your mouth, pulling you in a heated kiss after. You wrap your arms around him, deepening the kiss while he smiled into the kiss, licking your bottom lip as you opened your mouth slowly, tugging on his hair and pulling back after a while.

“Are you ready for more princess?” He asked and you nodded almost instantly. “I’m so ready.” You answered, looking into his eyes.

Belphegor smirked and quickly undressed himself, stroking his hard length a few times while looking at you. 

“You look so hot by the fire.” He groaned, stroking himself faster. “Thank you.” You said and spread your legs open for him. “P-Please Belphie-“ You said desperately, really wanting his cock.

Belphegor doesn’t hesitate one bit and lines himself up, pushing in slowly as he pulled you in a kiss. You kissed back and moaned against his lips, feeling his length stretching out your tight walls. 

He starts moving a bit faster, watching how easily he slides in and out of your pussy, groaning at the sight. “S-Shit princess, you take me so well.” He said, moaning softly as he looked at you. “F-Fuck babe.” You moaned out, unable to form proper words, digging your nails into his back.

“Enjoying yourself princess?” He asked, taking a deep breath as he picked up his pace. “Fuck, yes I am-“ You moaned softly, nuzzling your face into his neck as he kissed yours gently.

“Want me to slow down a bit?” He asked, making you whine in response. “Please don’t-“ You answered, moaning his name and closing your eyes. 

Belphegor keeps up the pace and moves his hand up to your breasts, massaging them and still kissing your neck. You let him as you’re enjoying his touch a lot. You looked at him as you moved your hand down, rubbing your clit slowly, only for him to bite your neck not too harshly. 

“Who said you could do that princess?” He mumbled against your skin. “N-No one.” You moaned out, loving the pain and clenching around his length.

“Then why are you doing it huh?” He asks, biting down harder. “B-Because it felt great.” You said, moaning loudly and tearing up slightly. 

“Move your hands for me.” He ordered, teasing your nipples. You moved your hand away and mumbled out some curse words and moans, moaning loudly when licking your nipples and hitting all the right spots.

“Good girl.” He said as he continued sucking on your nipples, making you tug on his hair. “O-Only for you.” You whimpered softly. Belphegor snapped his hips harder at the tug, moaning onto your nipple as you pulled on his hair more.

“F-Fuck just like that-“ You cursed out, looking down at your boyfriend. “You feel so great-“ He moans out in response as his hand moves down to your clit, rubbing it kinda fast, pulling his mouth away from you.

You moan at the sudden fast movements, looking at him while you nod in agreement. “Tell me how I’m making you feel princess.” He whispered into your ear, making you whimpers softly, trying to form words. 

“I f-feel so good I can’t even think straight.” You moaned in response. “Only think about how good I’m making you feel.” He said, rubbing your clit just the right way to have you weak in your knees. “I-I will.” You whimpered softly and closed your eyes.

He leans in, whispering into your ear. “Hmm I missed how tight you get around me.” He whispered, licking along the sensitive spot on your neck. “I-I missed the feeling of how big you were.” You say, choking on a moan and moving your head aside to give him more space.

Belphegor smirks and bites your neck, using his fangs this time. “Oh yeah?” He asks, knowing damn well his cock was hitting all the right spots, making it hard for you to speak so you just nod in response. 

He moved your hips higher so he can hit a different angle, moving faster as his cock twitched inside of your walls. You accidentally scream out his name because of the new angle, holding onto the blankets with dear life as tears of pleasure streamed down your face, being overwhelmed in pleasure.

“My name sounds so pretty when you’re screaming it-“ He says, smirking down at you as you respond with another loud moan, tugging on his hair. 

“That’s right, let everyone here how good I’m making your tight little hole feel right now.” He said, making you curse a bit and dig your nails into his back more, definitely leaving behind scratches.

He smirks down at you and hits your g spot, making you arch your back and let out the loudest moan of the night so far. He notices that it’s your sensitive spot and hits it over and over, abusing your tight little hole with his rough thrusts.

“Take it all like a good princess would-“ He said with shaky breathes, running his hands trough his hair while he looked down at you, tears streaming down out of pleasure while you had your eyes closed, screaming out his name for everyone to hear, the sight in front of him making his cock twitch inside your walls as he was loving his view.

“I-I’m so close.” You say, barely getting that out and letting out more choked moans as you clench around his length. “You wanna cum princess?” He asks, keeping up his pace. “Yes, fuck yes!” You scream out, closing your eyes and arching your back at bit.

“Go ahead and cum for me.” He says, moving his hand and rubbing your clit faster. You scream out his name one last time, clenching around his length as you release all over him, eyes rolling back. 

Belphegor grunts and slows down his hand a bit but still moving. “Fuck- You got so much more tighter.” He said. “Its b-been so long.” You barely got out, pulling on his hair for support. 

“I-I’ve missed this.” He said with shaky breathes as his thrusts got sloppy, chasing his own release while you were clenching around him again, being overly sensitive from all the pleasure.

He grips your hips harshly and goes harder, releasing deep inside of you with a loud moan. “F-Fuck.” He moaned out as he finished his release, still letting out shaky breathes.

You moan loudly, holding onto him weakly and loving the way he filled you up nicely. Belphegor was panting really heavily and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, both of you trying to catch your breathe again.

He starts rubbing the places where he was gripping his harshly and you let out another shaky breathe. “How do you feel?” He whispers into your ear, placing gentle kisses in your neck.

“A-Amazing.” You say, feeling your throat being sore already from all the screaming. “Hmm was I too rough?” He asked, still whispering gently as you shook no in response, making him relax a bit.

You feel him just about to pull out and shake your head, wrapping your legs around him weakly.

“P-Please let’s just sleep like this.” You said, whimpering softly and loving the feeling of being filled. You wouldn’t admit it but you would be cock sleeve for him any day and he loved it.

“Look at you still being a needy girl for my cock.” He whispers into your ear, rubbing up and down your sides gently and placing gentle kisses in your neck as you closed your eyes.

He might have forgotten the date but if this is what would happen every time, you wouldn’t mind him forgetting dates more and making it up in this way.

You got comfortable against him, whimpering a bit at the feeling of still being filled while Belphegor nuzzled his face into your neck. The both of you mumbled a goodnight and fell asleep not too long after, both being tired from what happened seconds ago.


End file.
